The present invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a virtual posting service.
People live in their own domains, often with little, if any, mechanisms for interacting with others who may be near them and who may share their interests. In the realm of commerce, a question such as “where can I find the best piece of blueberry pie around here” might be answered by, e.g., a concierge at a hotel, or by a policeman since they would likely be familiar with what is in the immediate area. Given the bias of the individual answering such a question, however, a better answer might be obtained from a dynamic cross section of consumers who have collectively assembled an opinion of what the best—or for that matter the worst—place to eat in the area might be.
Currently, there is no method for allowing the asynchronous posting and discovery of information as an anonymous participant within a limited area, or proximity, and for a limited duration of time. Such information has a very high value, as it is a kind of ‘informational currency’ where the very latest information is most useful.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to share information, such as opinions, that is automatically assembled by a virtual posting service using networking technologies.